Porsche Carrera GT
:For the Concept model, see Porsche Carrera GT (Concept). The Porsche Carrera GT is a mid-engined supercar built by Porsche. It is powered by a modified V10 originally intended for a Le Mans prototype as Porsche had wanted to make a Le Mans racing car. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted with a price tag of $280,000. It is unlocked upon the player defeating Blacklist Racer #3 - [[Ronald McCrea|Ronald "Ronnie" McCrea]]. The Carrera GT understeers less and performs better in races compared to the SLR McLaren . It can easily surpass the performance of the BMW M3 GTR upon being equipped with Junkman parts. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon with a price tag of $240,000. It is featured as a tier 3 Exotic class car that can be unlocked by differing means depending on the player's starting vehicle: *'Tuner Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. The car's acceleration isn't as strong as seen on comparable cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 but it does make up for it with a high top speed along with brilliant roadholding. It has no major weaknesses. A custom tuned variant of the Carrera GT is included in the ''Collector's Edition'' release. The variant is classed as a Bonus vehicle and can only be driven in Quick Play modes. Crew member Colin will swap his Porsche Cayman S with a Carrera GT once the player purchases a tier 3 vehicle. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked after Clutch is defeated in the PlayStation Portable release. It is unlocked in the Gameboy Advance release after MK is defeated as it replaces the Carrera S featured in the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS releases. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle. It was included as an add-on car as part of the downloadable Booster pack made available on December 19th, 2007. It's down on power compared to other supercars but its focus on handling makes it best utilised in Grip and Speed events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a price tag of $300,000. It becomes available for purchase from the car lot upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It has better stock acceleration statistics than in previous titles and can still reach a high top speed (241 mph/388 km/h). However, when compared to the rest of tier 1, the Carrera GT lacks in both aspects. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $150,000. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 vehicle. It has a performance rating of 15.00 and a price tag of $700,000. It's a great vehicle within its range although both the Pagani Zonda F and McLaren F1 have better performance ratings. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Carrera GT appears in the Nintendo DS release of Need for Speed: Nitro. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Carrera GT was first made available in Need for Speed: World on September 27, 2012 as an S class car. The Carrera GT was first shown in the first trailer for Need for Speed: World, and was later included in a screenshot released on August 2, 2012 as part of a preview for the upcoming Drag game mode. It was added to the game on August 22, 2012 but only appeared as an AI controlled rival in singleplayer races. The Carrera GT is focused on handling rather than power. It is responsive at any speed and has good traction. Its handling is up to par with any A class Porsche 911 and S class car such as the Pagani Zonda Cinque. However, its responsiveness comes at the cost of acceleration. The Carrera GT accelerates averagely and slower than cars with a similar overall rating, but is still capable of keeping up with them. Unlike most S class cars, it has a weak nitrous boost. Top speed is 218 mph (351 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Carrera GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 405,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 595,000 cop bounty. It lacks a high top speed compared to other Exotic and Speed Enforcement class cars but has quite direct steering to compensate. The Wii release of the game does not feature the Carrera GT. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Carrera GT is featured in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern A class car with a performance rating of 1,570. It has a price tag of $362,000. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 5 vehicle. It is only available in the downloadable ''Supercar'' pack for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The Carrera GT has a handling rating of normal and a lot of horse power generated at lower RPMs than other cars featured in the Supercar Pack. This makes this tier 5 vehicle much more suited to technical courses as it is capable of powerful acceleration out of corners. This also makes it an inferior vehicle for high speed highway courses as it won't be able to sustain a high top speed compared to other cars in the Supercar pack. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit that was first shown in a gameplay video published by IGNVideo: IGN (2013) Need for Speed Rivals - Hot Pursuit Gameplay (PS4). Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEHHJZ-7vhA on November 8, 2013. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the Carrera GT is unlocked upon completing the rank 11 assignment - "Turn The Tables". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the Carrera GT is unlocked upon completing the rank 11 assignment - "What They Fear Most". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the Carrera GT is unlocked upon completing the rank 11 assignment - "Bring Them Justice". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Porsche Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as the part of Eclipse update, and featured in the "Blackridge Breakout: Porsche Carrera GT" special eventArticle: ea.com (2019) Need for Speed No Limits ECLIPSE UPDATE. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-no-limits/news/eclipse-update that took place from November 11, 2019 to November 25, 2019. The starting performance rating is 637. Stock The stock Carrera GT is a super class car that requires 60 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources: *"Blackridge Breakout: Porsche Carrera GT" special event *Black Market *Upgrade Crates *Premium Crates *Chop Shop ''Need for Speed: Duel'' The Carrera GT (2004) appears in Need for Speed: Duel. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Carrera GT (2004) appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The Porsche Carrera GT in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Basalt Black Metallic, Fayence Yellow, GT Silver Metallic, Guards Red or Seal Grey body paint colour. *In the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed: Undercover, the Porsche Carrera GT has different wheels than in other Need for Speed PlayStation Portable releases, sharing the stock wheels with the Porsche 911 GT2. Media Gallery NFSMWPorscheCarreraGTStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMW510CarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510CarreraGTBull.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Bull's) NFSCPorscheCarreraGTStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCPorscheCarreraGTBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Collector's Edition) Carbon PorscheCarreraGTColin.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Colin's) NFSCOTC_PorscheCarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSPorscheCarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Booster Pack) NFSUCPS2PorscheCarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2PorscheCarreraGTBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPCarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNPorscheCarreraGTStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNPorscheCarreraGTBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) NFSWPorscheCarreraGTTrailer|''Need for Speed: World'' (Trailer) NFSW Porsche Carrera GT Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW Porsche Carrera GT Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW Porsche Carrera GT Ultra.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Ultra) Porsche carrera gt nfs shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Modified) Porschecarreranight 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) PorscheCarreraGTCop copy 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) 73851 10150332101585298 212717370297 16274491 1510686 n.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS) NFSS2UCarreraGT.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UCarreraGTWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Porsche Carrera GT Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSTRPorscheCarreraGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5 - Supercar Pack) NFSRCarreraGTPolice.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD - Enforcer) NFSRCarreraGTUndercover.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD - Undercover) NFSNL_Porsche_Carerra_GT_Stock_Showroom.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSE_Porsche_Carrera_GT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Sounds References Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Supercar Pack Cars